The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, tablet computers, “phablets,” wearable devices such as smart watches, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, etc., typically include circuitry for electronic processing and for transmissive communication that may include transmitting and/or receiving signals. Such devices may also include an antenna that may be used in the transmissive communication. In some embodiments, efficiency of transmissive communication and/or the antenna may be adversely affected by materials and/or components of the mobile device. In embodiments of mobile devices that may be wearable, efficiency of transmissive communication and/or the antenna may be adversely affected by the body of a person wearing the device.